


They Lived Happily...

by fromxthexvalley



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2015 Christmas Special, Angst, F/M, Future Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexvalley/pseuds/fromxthexvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that transcends any timeline and any universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Lived Happily...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the 2015 christmas special, so do not read if you haven't seen it yet. Also, apologies in advanced.

_"The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean. You turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium, to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I supposed you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver - that should have been a clue. There's nothing you can do..."_

He knows immediately in his heart when he steps onto the wreckage on Darillium, just in front of the Singing Towers, that this is the last time he will see her. He can't fix this. A fixed point in the timeline. He can take her away from here, never show her the towers, but she would still end up at the library with him in it. He would always have to watch her die.

No, he wouldn't do that, couldn't. This was her happiest memory of him, of  _them_. She deserved this last piece of happiness. 

So it's when she says, as the towers are singing, "Why are you sad?" He feels his hearts break. 

_I love you. I love you and you are going to die. You are going to die right in front of me and I didn't even know who you were._

He wants to say those things. But all he can say is: "Spoilers".

Because he can't. He can't ruin this for her (and he knows he doesn't say anything, because River in the pastfuture says he doesn't). So he won't. He will give her this, this last memory of them, even as his hearts crumble to pieces. 

 

 


End file.
